Sum Ting Wong
The plane is seen flying to the side of an incredibly large mountain. It appears to be Mount Everest. The plane moves on. Chris is seen in the elimination ceremony room."Welcome! If you're still viewing this, after all that time, than I would personally like to thank you! Today, you're in for a little treat. We've finally reached a new destination. China! The next stage of our world tour is our dramatic Asian Tour. China, South Korea, Japan, the Phillippines, and Malaysia! The next part of our jorney is going to be quite dramatic!" He walks and the camera follows his movements."Each place has been decied upon for our next adventure. The themes shall be war, horror, action, traveling, and game shows, but not in that order. Because these five destinations are randomized!" The camera man nods in disagreement."I thought you said you weren't sure where and when what theme will be used nex-" Chris mauls the camera man. "Anywho, today is China, and the challenge will be one of the above themes. So hope you enjoy the episode here, on TOTAL....DRAMA......WORLD TOUR!" Chris waves to the camera, which moves as you can hear someone struggling to get tape off of their mouth. The intro credits are shown. Max, Robert, and Plat are seen in First Class."It's lucky for us that Chris let us have First Class." Max says, eating a donut. Robert chuckles."We got shot. It's his way of saying "You can't sue us when it's over." You should know that by now." Plat sighes."Then why am I up here?" Max shrugs."You're majorly unpopular, and your elimination first at merge would have been predictable?" Plat looks even sadder than before."I guess you are right. No one likes me anymore, it seems." Robert looks sadly at him."Aw, don't worry. I consider you my friend." He smiles, and Plat grins a little. Max rolls his eyes."Enough of the feelings talk ladies. Is anyone going to help me finish these donuts or what?" Robert and Plat roll their eyes back and both grab a donut, continuing the celebration. Robert continues."Yeah, for now, we celebrate with all of our might!" Max chuckles."Besides, Plat. No one liked ya to begin wi-" Plat playfully slaps him, and his donut flies into Economy Class, where it smacks Dakota in the face. The trio laugh as Dakota fumes at them and closes the door to First Class. Nalyd is seen with Shawn, an annoyed Dakota, Brandon, and Sarah. Reddy is asleep nearby."Alright, our plan worked perfectly. Rhonda was eliminated perfectly on schedule." Nalyd announces. Brandon looks saddened."Why'd you hafta eliminate her? She was so nice, I could have convinced her to join you. I could have-" Dakota cuts him off."Precisely. Rhonda was an incredible threat, and her elimination was needed to guarantee our victory. Besides, if you do want Jake out, Rhonda would have attempted to bargain his way out of it, so it would not have worked." Brandon frowns."I guess so...." Nalyd puts his hand on Brandon's shoulder."I know it was rough and all, but....You want to win, don't you?" Brandon nods."Then you gotta learn to be harsh. All right?" Brandon nods."I....I guess so." He smiles again, and Sarah looks on worriedly. Sarah is seen in the confessional."I'm worried. Nalyd is a bad influence on Brandon....I don't think this will end well." Shawn is seen in the confessional."My god. Look at all these strategists! It's boring as hell now! I gotta get these people to lighten the hell up." Shawn runs over to the others."Guys, I think we should have a party!" Nalyd looks at him oddly."A party?" He says skeptically. Shawn smiles."Yeah. With all of the strategy talk, this place is boring as hell now. We need to lighten it up, man." Nalyd shrugs."Well, I guess.....I could try something to liven things up." Shawn cheers."Finally, some fun around here again!" Suddenly, the plane rambles, and Chris is heard on the microphone."Everyone, to the main room. ALL of you!" The last fifteen competitors rush to the main room where they encounter Chris. Chris smiles."So are there any of you who would like to withdraw from the competition right now?" No one raises their hand."If you don't leave now, you will be forced to endure a fourth season." Koops raises his hand."I guarantee I do not want another season of this!" Sunny raises his hand next."Yeah, neither do I." Chris smiles."You two have just been eliminated, then." Luis smiles and throws them parachutes. The duo jump out, sadly."Now, the around the world thing is done. The thirteen of you are moving to season four, along with two people picked by the audience for one last season, and one last chance at the new prize, a billion dollars." The thirteen left gasp with happiness and amazement."My uncle lent me a little something something so I can make the most crazy insane challenges ever! Death defying will now be reinvented." "DAMMIT!" Someone, assumed to be Max, shouts. Chris smiles."All four of you are headed to season four: Totally Dramatic Fantasy, where you shall battle fifteen fans of the series! So you, and the audience, prepare for what's in store!" The logo of season three, Totally Dramatic World Tour, fades out, and the logo for season four, Totally Dramatic Fantasy, is seen in flashy colors. The scene fades to black.......